lord_of_all_realmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Realm of a Hundred Battles
The Realm of a Hundred Battles was different from the other eight realms of the Domain of the Falling Stars. In the other eight realms, human Qi warriors were the overlords. Their sects sat in different parts of the realm, and they took in disciples from all over the realm. That wasn’t the case in the Realm of a Hundred Battles. The Realm of a Hundred Battles was every bit as vast as the others, but it wasn’t ruled by humans. Rather, it was a paradise for spirit beasts.It was said that the humans’ territory only took up one tenth of the Realm of a Hundred Battles.All the rest was roamed by all kinds of spirit beasts. If humans dared to enter those areas, they would often fall prey to spirit beasts. There were only a handful of truly powerful spirit beasts in the entire Domain of the Falling Stars that possessed seventh grade bloodline power, making them as powerful as Soul realm human Qi warriors. However, most of them lived in the Realm of a Hundred Battles. The number of spirit beasts in the Realm of a Hundred Battles was almost as many as the number of the spirit beasts in the other eight realms combined! Perhaps this was the reason why many areas of this vast realm were still waiting to be explored. However, it would be extremely difficult for humans to take land from such a large number of formidable spirit beasts. Up until this day, only four powers had dared to explore the lands of the Realm of a Hundred Battles and succeeded, which were the Dong Clan, the Cao Clan, the Gu Clan, and the Pill Pavilion Sect. No one knew exactly when those four powers had been established in the Realm of a Hundred Battles, but through what must have been thousands of years of hard work, they only managed to explore and rule one tenth of the realm. This was also why, when the Realm of Flame Heaven had faced the possibility of being stormed by the Demons, the sects in the Realm of Flame Heaven had all secretly transferred their core disciples to the Realm of a Hundred Battles. After all, the other eight realms had long since been carved up and dominated by powerful sects with long histories like the Heaven Palace Sect, Ice Pavilion sect, Yin Sect, Yang Sect, and Flame G.o.d Sect. If sects in the Realm of Flame Heaven dared to march over to their territories, it would be like taking prey out of tigers’ mouths. One could imagine the results. Therefore, when the entire Realm of Flame Heaven had wallowed in desperation, the only realm they had thought of had been the Realm of a Hundred Battles. Since most of the boundless land in the Realm of a Hundred Battles had been inhabited by spirit beasts, if it had come down to the point where they had to flee the Realm of Flame Heaven, they would have been able to fight and take land from the spirit beasts as the Dong Clan, Cao Clan, Gu Clan, and Pill Pavilion Sect had done. In Water Moon City in the Realm of a Hundred Battles. In a magnificent palace made of white jade, two people appeared in the center of an inter-realm teleportation portal. One of them was Nie Tian, who was wearing the mask gifted to him by Dong Baijie, and the other was Liu Ling from the Yin Sect. Water Moon City sat in the heart of the Realm of a Hundred Battles, and it had been built by the Dong Clan, Cao Clan, Gu Clan, Pill Pavilion Sect, and the fifth force in the Realm of a Hundred Battles, the Water Moon Chamber of Commerce. The Water Moon Chamber of Commerce had moved to the Realm of a Hundred Battles many years after the other four forces. Furthermore, unlike the other four forces, the Water Moon Chamber of Commerce wasn’t interested in exploring and expanding. They made their living by organizing trades and transactions. It was under the Water Moon Chamber of Commerce’s proposition that the five forces had joined hands and built Water Moon City from scratch. Since the Realm of a Hundred Battles was rich in natural resources and spirit beasts, large numbers of Qi warriors from the other realms would come and explore it. Those who could make it back to Water Moon City from the areas roamed by dangerous spirit beasts would usually gain huge fortunes from their trips. Through the Water Moon Chamber of Commerce, they could trade in the spiritual materials they had looted for spirit stones, medicinal pills, spiritual tools, and cultivation incantations. The Water Moon Chamber of Commerce, however, would acc.u.mulate fortune from those trades. It had business relations with many major Qi warrior sects in the Domain of the Falling Stars. Many precious materials unearthed in the Realm of a Hundred Battles were so rare that Qi warriors from the other realms would often have to resort to the Water Moon Chamber of Commerce when they wanted to purchase cultivation or equipment forging materials that suited their special needs.